


Ταξίδι- Journey

by Polythropos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, あやかし恋廻り | Ayakashi Koimeguri | Ayakashi: Romance Reborn (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ayakashi Koimeguri in like PJO AU, Guns, I have the time managing skills of a carrot, Other, Prophecy omg, Short chapters and snippets only cuz time i have no, curses! dark magic kind, sword fights!, the other kind of cursing as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polythropos/pseuds/Polythropos
Summary: Fate will change when we depart on our journey.And then, none can change whatever future we carve.Because Fate has lost its powers when the rest of history.Depends on the heart of those intent to save it.It's up to the Demigods of Dawn to save the world! (wow doesn't that sound new?)
Relationships: Dawn Comrades Bro Gang, Literally just pwr of friendship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ταξίδι- Journey

_ A lone god stood before the Asphodel Fields. He had taken the form of a mortal man with ethereal white hair and his own violet eyes. A flute, a symbol of his hobby and powers, was clutched lightly in his grip. The unearthly meadows were crowded with Shades of those that once dwelled above it all. And the man, the god, the only, stood in the middle of it all. Prince of it all. _

_ Pale spirits ghosted around him, as he smiled softly at the scene before him. A thousand were but a heartbeat for him. Was his mighty crew assembled? The one he called his friends? Many centuries ago, he had gone off to the world above to seek a start for his brother’s happiness. _

_ Forever he shall be the epitome of death as he takes the lives of those before their times. It was a curse that fell upon his kin, and to save his own brother from the slow depletion of his own immortal life force. _

_ His friends, comrades in arms are to be reborn and reincarnated. _

_ It was because the world was in need of a hero now that Fate lost a needle, a thread. _

_ He, immortal he is-lonely he is not, would patiently await to meet his fate. _

**_Fate will change when we depart on our journey._ **

**_And then, none can change whatever future we carve._ **

**_Because Fate has lost its powers when the rest of history._ **

**_Depends on the heart of those intent to save it._ **

_ It was time, the son of Persephone and Hades mused. It was time for the prophecy of his comrade to come true. _

  
  


Hades growled as he saw one of his sons standing in the meadows of Asphodel. Alone. With his cursed flute. As a father he couldn’t simply let the sight out of his head as he watched from his throne. He chucked a rock out the window in frustration, interrupting whatever his wife was saying beside him.

“-can actually do something, but he has this fear of fire so…” Persephone, turned to her husband with a glare of disapproval on her face. “Hades,” Persephone warned, “What did I say about your anger issues?”

Hades huffed and turned away to simply stare at his son, “My son has been in a sorry state of crippling depression for a millennium! Why the hell can’t I be angry? I have a right to be damn angry!”

Persephone sighed, this has been going on since the day it started. “It’s gonna be one of those days, isn't it?” Persephone muttered under her breath. As a mother of her beloved children, she was worried and frustrated at the curse her son had to suffer for the sake of her other son, but she had held on to hope. The Fates have told her and all the other gods that the curse would be cured by one of their own.

She just needed to have a clear mind set on the hopes of it coming soon and keeping her husband in line. It did not get any easier.

_ My son has been in a sorry state of crippling depression for an hour! Why the hell can’t I be angry? I have a right to be damn angry! _

_ My son has been in a sorry state of crippling depression for a day! Why isn’t anything working? _

_ My son has been in a sorry state of crippling depression for two days! Fuck this, I’m calling Apollo. He needs help! _

_ My son has friends! Comrades even! HE’S SURROUNDED BY GOOD INFLUENCE, SO WHY IS HE STILL NOT HAPPY? _

The goddess sighed, her husband was great at many things but keeping calm about Yura’s condition was not one of them.

“Alright,” Persephone said as she gently massaged her husband’s tense shoulders, “Remember, the prophecy is about to happen. The Fates are losing their powers and it will be his duty to complete the journey to make the future. You know he will be saved, right?”

Hades took a deep breath as he practically melted into his wife’s touch, “Right. How’s Gaku doing? I thought he was supposed to be helping the other heroes build a few more houses in Elysium?”

Persephone nodded, “I think he finished a while ago and is building an underwater train to help carry the dead to the underworld. Chiran was happy.”

Hades kissed his wife’s cheek happily, “Well, at least Yura’s sacrifice is not for nothing then.”

Persephone giggled, “Indeed. Both of the twins just want for the other to be happy, but the curse just complicates matters.”

Hades huffed as a thought flashed through his mind, “And that son of the Fate’s, Doman? How could he have escaped death?”

Persephone rolled her eyes, “Thanatos says he’s just a walking doll now. Kinda like how Daedalus did it. They both transferred their souls into a body they made for themselves. Pointless immortality if you ask me.”

Hades grumbled, “Well, that just gives us enough time to think of an immortal punishment for him, doesn’t it?”

The look in Persephone’s eye gave him all the answers he needed.


End file.
